


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°40 : « Watson »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: (Even though I ship them romantically a LOT), Blueberry Sherlock Holmes & his Watsons, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Ships, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Sherlock Holmes était toujours accompagné par un John Watson. Gregory House était toujours accompagné par un James Wilson. Et Mitth'raw'nuruodo, bien évidemment, trouvait toujours un équivalent Watsonien à son pied, à travers ses nombreuses aventures.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°40 : « Watson »

**Author's Note:**

> Ce sentiment quand un personnage n'est pas fichu d'arrêter de squatter votre esprit quand on le lui demande poliment...
> 
> (De même, je me sens écrasée par la perfection de Thrawn. On dit merci qui ? MERCI TIM ZAHN POUR LES HEURES PERDUES DANS LA CONTEMPLATION. Je sais même pas si c'est un bien ou un mal...)

Il était impossible d'ignorer que Mitth'raw'nuruodo, tout au long de sa vie, avait su bien s'entourer. Sous-entendu, il s'était accompagné d'hommes de valeur et de confiance, mais qui ne transpiraient pas une arrogance mal venue.

Un Sherlock Holmes extra-galactique, toujours accompagné par un John Watson, celui-ci différant selon les occasions et les époques. Un génie militaire qui ne pouvait se passer d'un autre homme plus normal, tout en étant eux aussi intelligents et lui apportant une logique complémentaire à la sienne – qui s'affranchissait des normes et des standards.

Thrawn et Car'das, Pellaeon. Thrawn et Vanto. C'étaient là les principaux duos – du moins, les plus mémorables.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes version militaire Chiss. Et, au final, des John Watson pratiquement toujours dans l'armée x')


End file.
